The Call (Salvation Sanctuary's Side Story)
by chocofit
Summary: Rama was longing for a roommate in the male dormitory because he slept alone due to the room quota, until one day the Student Council Secretary, Eka, called him for good news in a long-weekend period.


**[Author's Note]** Finally I can publish this spin off of Salvation Sanctuary!

This story happened before Uco came to the dormitory high school, just to show what people feel about his coming. Actually, based on this story, and also the serial, I can put a side title to Salvation Sanctuary which is Everybody Loves Uco ._.

well, please take your time to read because this one is very short! and please review as well!

**The Raid 2: Berandal © PT. Merantau Films**

**Find You © Zedd ft. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant**

* * *

BAM!

Andi was slammed to the wall of a small gymnastic in his house. Rama had just punched his belly hardly, and he alone looked shocked afterwards.

"Whoa~," Andi stood off the wall, "You're getting better everyday," he caressed Rama's hair.

"Uh, I'm sorry for that one eheheh…," he chuckled as he felt guilty. He had just accompanied his brother for an extra exercise because Andi would go to national pencak silat championship. Their dorm school, Putih Abu-Abu High School, had some days off because of a long weekend.

"Eew, come on," Andi furrowed his eyebrow, "What's with that formality?" they both laughed and punched each other slightly. Andi was two years older than Rama, a third grader who was also a pencak silat champion at school who had been trained since he entered middle school. Rama, the younger brother, also had been trained pencak silat at his same year, yet he had not been a champion.

"Say, how was the mid-test?" asked Rama as they both walked off the gymnastic. Andi sighed. He was not really good at academic.

"Are you quipping at me?" he returned. Rama laughed.

"Well, at least you're the silat champion," he teased. Andi splashed some water from the washing stand, made Rama laugh harder. Although sometimes mischievous, Rama was very cheerful and innocent. Since Rama was brought into life, Andi had promised himself to always take good care and protect him, even though it might cost his life.

They both took seats in dining room, drinking some mineral water after training. They both looked at their own phones that they left on the dining table before they went to the gymnastic.

"Oh, Senior Eka was calling," said Rama when he checked his phone, "I wonder why," he called back using a video call. Andi moved his seat closer to Rama so that they both could talk with Eka.

"Hey, Ram," said Eka on the screen. He smiled, and unlike the calm him that he was used to be, he looked somehow a little bit more excited.

Eka was a picture perfect. He was a top student in second grade, a Student Council Secretary, as well as he was an archery champion at school. He was the Headmaster's one and only son, that might be why.

"Hi, Senior," replied Rama, "What's with the call? Sorry, I was helping my brother training."

"Training?" Eka furrowed his eyebrow, "With you? Senior Andi, isn't that cheating that a champion fights a junior?" he teased. He saw Andi on the screen with Rama as well. Andi laughed.

"Cheating my ass!" he chuckled, "We ended up the training with him slamming me to the wall using his "junior" fist," Andi made apostrophe sign using his fingers. Eka laughed as Rama chuckled.

"Okay, okay, enough talking as athletes," Eka chuckled, "I was calling to tell you, Rama, that you'll have a roommate per next Monday," he said excitedly. Rama was stunned. Andi rolled his eyes.

"Keiichi?" asked Andi. He knew that among all male first graders, the only students whose room only consisting of one person were Rama and Keiichi. Bejo, his roommate whom was also Student Council President, told him that Rama and Keiichi were not placed as roommates to fill the room quota.

"No," replied Eka, "He's a transferred student. His name is Uco. Um…,"

"What?" asked Rama excitedly. He had always wanted a roommate since he first entered that dorm school, but his request was not granted by Bangun, the headmaster. He was a little bit down, but he was cheered enough to get close with Keiichi, the other student without roommate.

"He's a…well, difficult person," replied Eka, "I mean he's not friendly with people, but basically he's a good kid. And smart, too," said Eka. He looked excited again. Rama and Andi looked at each other before they looked back at the screen.

"Ah, I don't care!" said Rama cheerfully, "I just want a roommate and now that I get it, I'll try my best to be his friend!"

Andi and Eka laughed to hear Rama's reaction. For a moment they thought Rama would complain or whine, but to see him responding that cheerfully excited, they blamed themselves to ever forget that it was Rama they were talking with. And since he was too excited, he left Andi and Eka on the phone and stood off his chair, doing some moonwalks.

"Just for your information, Ka," Andi directed Rama's phone screen to where Rama danced so that Eka could see and burst to laughter.

"If he can dance like that to hear about a roommate, I believe I can leave Uco with him," Eka wiped little tears from his eyes. He laughed too hard until he burst into tears.

"My brother's a good kid," said Andi, "I bet USD 10 for one person who doesn't surrender with him. That Uco guy might be difficult, but let's see."

"I'm not going to bet that," said Eka, "They will get along. I know they will."

"Who's this Uco anyway? Your brother?" asked Andi. Eka looked a bit surprised but he shook.

"No," he said, "He's a distant relative, but we're not brothers."

While Andi and Eka were still talking, Rama already forgot about the phone call. He was too excited and he could not wait for the upcoming Monday. He had a feeling that his life would turn a lot more fun with a roommate in his dorm room.

He could not wait any longer to meet Uco.


End file.
